Howard Mumford Jones
Howard Mumford Jones (April 16, 1892 - May 11, 1980) was an American poet, academic, and literary critic. }} Life Jones was born in Saginaw, Michigan. He attended State Teachers College in LaCrosse, Wisconsin, 1910-1912; then earned a B.A. from the University of Wisconsin in 1914 and an M.A. from the University of Chicago in 1916.Jones, Howard Mumford, John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation. Web, Nov. 17, 2018. He taught English at the University of Texas (1916-1917) and University of Montana (1917-1919), and comparative literature at the University of Texas (1919-1925). In 1925 be became an adjunct professor of English at the University of North Carolina, rising to full professor in 1927, and in 1930 a professor of English at the University of Michigan. While at the UNC, Jones in 1925 approached president Harry Woodburn Chase, lamenting the absence of a bookstore in the town of Chapel Hill, and offered to open 1 in his office. This eventually became the Bull's Head Bookshop, now located in Student Stores.Bulls Head Bookshop, UNC In 1936 he joined the faculty of Harvard University, where he served as professor of English and chairman of the Modern Languages division. He was the literary editor of the Boston Evening Transcript during its last 2 years, and a frequent contributor to the Saturday Review of Literature.Howard Mumford Jones, Harvard Crimson, March 10, 1943. Web, Nov. 17, 2018. In February 1954 Mr. Jones gave the dedicatory address at the opening of an addition to the University of Wisconsin's Memorial Library, entitled "Books and the Independent Mind." The crux of his comments was contained in this comment: "While it is true that we in this nation remain free to be idiotic, it does not necessarily follow that we must be idiotic in order to be free!"Jones, Howard Mumford. Books and the Independent Mind: An Address Delivered at the Dedication of the Memorial Library of the University of Wisconsin, February 1, 1954. Madison, WI: University of Wisconsin Press, 1954. He also authored Belief and Disbelief in American Literature (1967), The Age of Energy (1971), and many scholarly journal articles. Quotations "Ours is the age which is proud of machines that think and suspicious of men who try to."www.hannaharendtcenter.org Recognition Jones was awarded a Guggenheim Fellowship in 1932. In 1965 Jones won the Pulitzer Prize for general non-fiction for O Strange New World: American culture - The formative years.1965 Winners, Pulitzer.org The Howard Mumford Jones professorship of American studies at Harvard University is named in his honor. Publications Poetry *''A Little Book of Local Verse. LaCroix, WI: 1915. *Gargoyles, and other poems. Boston: Cornhill, 1918. Non-fiction *''America and French Culture, 1750-1848. University of North Carolina Press, 1927.read online *''Contemporary Southern Literature''. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1928. *''What is a University? Four addresses''. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1938. *''Ideas in America''. Russell & Russell, 1944. read online *''The Theory of American Literature''. Cornell University Press, 1948. *''The Bright Medusa. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1952; Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1977. *The Pursuit of Happiness. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1953. *''The Frontier in American Fiction: Four lectures on the relation of landscape to literature. Jerusalem: Magness Press, 1956. *''American Humanism: Its meaning for world survival. New York: Harper, 1957. *One Great Society: Humane learning in the United States. New York: Harcourt, Brace, 1959. *The Scholar as American. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1960. *Humane Traditions in America: A list of suggested readings: Volume 1. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1961. *The University and the New World. University of Toronto Press, 1963. *''O Strange New World: American culture, the formative years. New York: Viking Press, 1964; Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1982. *''History and the Contemporary: Essays in nineteenth-century literature. University of Wisconsin Press, 1964. *Belief and Disbelief in American Culture. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1967. *''Violence and the Humanist. Middlebury, VT: Middlebury College, 1967. *''The Age of Energy: Varieties of American Experience, 1865-1915. New York: Viking Press, 1971. *Revolution and Romanticism. Cambridge, MA: Belnap Press of Harvard University Press, 1974. *Howard Mumford Jones: An autobiography. Madison, WI, & London: University of Wiconsin Press, 1979. Edited *''Science before Darwin: A nineteenth-century anthology (edited with I. Bernard Cohen). London: Andre Deutsch, 1963, Except whete noted, bibliographical information couresy WorldCat.Search results = au:Howard Mumford Jones, WorldCat, OCLC Onlinte Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 17, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of literary critics References * Ludwig, Richard M., Aspects of American Poetry: Essays Presented to Howard Mumford Jones. Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1962. read online * Brier, Peter A., Howard Mumford Jones and the Dynamics of Liberal Humanism (University of Missouri Press, 1994) read online online review by David Levin Fonds * Jones, Howard Mumford, 1892-, recipient. Miscellaneous papers: Guide at Houghton Library, Harvard College Library Notes External links ;Poems *Mumford Jones in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "The Professor Muses," "Aphrodite," "November on the Lake Michigan Dunes" ;Prose *"Is there a Southern Renaissance?" *Howard Mumford Jones at Virginia Quarterly Review ;Audio / video *Howard Mumford Jones - November on the Lake audio podcast ;Books *Jones, Howard Mumford, 1892- at Internet Archive *Howard Mumford Jones at Amazon.com Category:1892 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Boston Evening Transcript people Category:Pulitzer Prize for General Non-Fiction winners Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:American academics Category:American male writers Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets